


Do(do) It For You

by AlphinaudLover69



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pixies, Starlight's Celebration, and they celebrate christmas, two warriors of light who are catboys and brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphinaudLover69/pseuds/AlphinaudLover69
Summary: Sami'tan Jakknya and Health Care go to the First to celebrate the Starlight's Celebration with their friends & family.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	Do(do) It For You

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the characters name is health care
> 
> sami'tan is 17-18 and health care is 21-22
> 
> this is for my best friend aki <3 merry christmas

Sami’tan busted into the Rising Stones, holding all sorts of paraphernalia that pictured various sorts of characters and traditions surrounding The Starlight’s Celebration. His arms were filled to the brim, some stuff falling in his rush to get to Health Care’s room. He was still wearing his usual bard gear, feeling fancy as ever. Soon enough, though, he’d be glamoured up into his new fancy Starlight’s outfit for the occasion. He waved to Tataru, who waved back, looking vaguely concerned, then he made his way down the hall to Health Care’s room.

His moogle slippers, an ever important part of his outfit, squeaked as he came to a stop outside of Health Care’s door. His tail twitched excitedly, his heart hammering in his chest as he lifted an arm to knock on Health’s door. Normally he’d just burst in, but his arms were too full!

He heard shuffling inside, then Health Care opened the door to see Sami’tan standing there, craning his neck over his stash of goods. He smiled wide, taking a chance to look at Health Care. His hair was worn in it’s usual style, his usual outfit on. He looked to be relatively okay, since Sami’tan knew his mood could be hit or miss. He deliberately wiggled his ears and tail a whole bunch as he greeted him. “Hi Health Ca-” he got out, before Health shut the door in his face.

Sami’tan whined, yelling out, “Oh come on! Let me in.” He pouted until the door reopened, and he pushed his way inside incase Health Care decided to close him out again. He went over to Health’s bed, dropping all his stuff, before looking back at his best friend. Health was looking down at Sami’tan’s feet, his expression displeased.

“Why are you still wearing those?” He said. (Deadpanned, really.)

“They’re comfy! The moogles gave them to me.” 

“I know the- whatever.” He sighed midway through his sentence, deciding other things were important. “Why did you bring all of that?” 

Sami’tan spread his arms out in a grand gesture, teetering on one leg as he kicked his other leg out. “The Starlight’s Celebration is coming soon! We’re gonna celebrate!” He stood back on the ground proper, feeling his tail moving around nonstop in his excitement.

“I never agreed to anything like that.” Said Health, crossing his arms as he looked Sami’tan in the eyes. “You know I don’t really like or care for the holiday, so I don’t want to celebrate.”

Sami’tan expected this, sorta. He knew The Starlight’s Celebration had never been the happy and fun affair it should have been for him, but he wasn’t deterred. He turned around, going through the pile to find his new outfit.

“I know you don’t like it, but, I still wanna celebrate it. With you.” He flicked his ears, pulling out his green pants. They had a dark to light gradient, with stars as the pattern, and he dyed them himself. He held them up, pulling out a glamour prism as well. He concentrated, and then he was wearing the leggings. He looked around his body, deciding he liked how the leggings fit around his legs. He turned back around, pointing at Health care. “I was gonna even suggest we go to the First and celebrate there. It’s where our friends are, afterall,” and then he paused, a teasing look crossing his face, “but, I mean, if you don’t wanna go see our friends...” he trailed off, shrugging, before turning back around to find his shirt. 

Health Care was quiet as Sami’tan looked for his new shirt. He spotted the bright green shirt. It was a light green, just like his pants, with white trimmings, and a scarf around the neck. He pulled it out before glamouring that on to him too. He ran his hands down the shirt, feeling how soft it felt, before glancing over his shoulder to look at Health Care. Health Care had a hand near his mouth, before he sighed and rubbed it over his face.

“Fine, fine, I’ll go. But don’t expect much holiday cheer out of me.” Health Care said, a look of defeat crossing his face.

Sami’tan laughed, happy that Health Care was gonna come along. “I never do, Health Care!” He smirked, playfully wagging his tail at Health. Health just rolled his eyes then came over to help Sami’tan sort through the massive amount of stuff he brought. 

\--

After they sorted through everything, and deciding to leave most of it at home, they were walking down the hall to go say goodbye to Tataru. Health was now wearing his own Starlight’s Celebration coat, having surprised Sami’tan by even owning it. After Health showed it off to Sami’tan, Sami’tan had desperately begged Health to wear it. Eventually Health relented, stating that he’d wear it only if Sami’tan ‘glamoured something else over his stupid moogle slippers’ which Sami’tan did, glamouring on some fitting high house black boots. Health Care’s coat was red, with white fur trimmings, and it looked warm and cozy. It fit Health Care’s black hair and general aesthetic really well. The two were quite a pair, bright red and green, and definitely ready to celebrate.

Tataru saw them, and gasped. “You both look so good! Such cute outfits. Ready for the holidays then?” Sami’tan smiled warmly, appreciating Tataru’s everlasting positivity. She also was slightly dressed up with a cute little red hat on her head that flopped over with a white ball at the end. The hat almost looked too big for her little body, the end of it stopping far down her back.

“Yeah! You’re looking great too, by the way. I love your hat!” He twitched his ears at her, smiling. “We’re headed over to the First to celebrate with everyone.” He frowned suddenly, his tail and ears drooping. “I wish you could be there Tataru.” 

Tataru just waved him off, “It’s no trouble! I’ll of course miss everyone terribly but…” She trailed off, before she shook her head, looking up at them both with a wide smile. “Oh, just bring me back something, would you? I think that’s fair trade.” 

“Of course, Tataru.” Health Care breathed out in response, as if not bringing her something back was never an option in the first place. 

After that they chatted a bit more before saying their goodbyes and walking out of the Rising Stones into Revenant’s Toll. The bar was bustling with people, everyone getting excited for the holiday season. It never failed to amaze Sami’tan what wonders Eorzea could make when celebrating something. He was almost sad he was going to miss out on the decorations lining the city state streets, but it was a small price to pay to get to spend time with his very dear friends and scions both. Plus, who knows, maybe Norvrandt celebrates it too? Or maybe something like it? 

Sami’tan pondered the possibilities as they headed out together towards the Crystal Tower. It was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. They had known each other for so long, and Health Care had always been rather quiet, even when they were kids. Back then, Sami’tan had felt like he had to fill the void with endless chatter, afraid that if he was too ‘boring’ Health Care wouldn’t be his friend anymore. He knows now that he doesn’t have to continuously impress Health Care, that he never did in the first place.

He smiled softly to himself, his tail flicking happily back and forth idly. He looked up at the Crystal Tower, watching how it shined in the bright sunlight of Mor Dhona. The sight was still breathtaking, the Crystal Tower itself being so beautiful. It was high tech Allagan technology, sure, but it was breathtaking all the same. The light reflected off the crystals magically, and he was reminded of G’raha and his crystal arm. His heart swelled, excited that they were about to see him again. Sami’tan had become very good friends with G’raha when they met the first time, and when he went to sleep he was so sad, never imagining he’d get to see him again. He knew Health was happy about G’raha being back too. Exceedingly happy. 

“When we get there, I’m gonna go find Alphinaud and get everything ready. You can stay back with G’raha, okay?” He told Health, before following up, “Actually I’m demanding you stay back with G’raha and spend time with him.”

Health sighed, pretending to sound put-upon, but Sami’tan knew Health enjoyed every minute he spent with G’raha.

Health Care and G’raha’s relationship was lowkey, neither of them wishing to put a name to it in fear of everything it could mean, but Sami’tan knew how much Health Care adored G’raha. Health Care had seen too much pain, and so had G’raha. They both were good for each other, and Sami’tan took every moment he could to wingman them further.

They eventually traveled towards the gate they use to teleport through, waving to Biggs, Wedge, and Cid as they passed by. They both stopped in front of the gate, Sami’tan motioning to Health Care to go first. He reached his hand out, and then he was gone, and Sami’tan followed suit.

\--

Sami’tan stumbled as he rematerialized in the Ocular. You’d think he’d be used to transporting worlds by now, but it always felt rougher and different then the regular aetheryte teleports. He looked around the bright blue circular room till he spotted G’raha, who looked surprised but happy to see the both of them here. G’raha’s eyes trailed over Health Care, and he smiled a more private smile towards him. Sami’tan felt his heart squeezed, happy for his best friend, before he waved and walked over to G’raha.

“Hello, G’raha!” Sami’tan said, watching as G’raha’s ears twitched, still getting used to hearing his name. 

“Hello Sami’tan, hello Health.” G’raha said to them both, then gestured at their outfits. “I see you’re both celebrating the Starlight’s Celebration…” he trailed off, looking thoughtful for a moment. “Not that I’m not happy to see you both, but might I ask why you’re here if you’re celebrating?” 

“Why would we stay at home when the majority of our friends- family, even- are here?” Sami’tan said, frowning a bit. “We got friends at home too but… I decided it’d be nice to have everyone get together here and celebrate.” 

“By your reaction, I'm assuming Norvrandt doesn’t celebrate anything like this?” Health Care chimed in, and G’raha nodded in response. Sami’tan frowned, his ears drooping.

G’raha watched him, before explaining, “You see, Norvrandt hasn’t celebrated anything like that in a hundred years- at least, as far as I can tell.” He paused to take a breath, briefing gesturing towards a stack of books nearby. “I’ve read some things that might imply a celebration of sorts, but because of The Flood, so much culture is lost to history.” He looked down, and sighed. “If there was any sort of celebrations for Norvrandt, they are long since gone.”

Sami’tan felt his tail droop, and even Health Care looked a bit disheartened. They were all silent for a moment, before Sami’tan mumbled, “Well that’s sad.” 

“Do you think people might start celebrating again? Now that everyone’s relatively okay?” Health Care asked, and G’raha shook his head. 

“It would be nice, but the people hardly know there was ever a thing to celebrate.” G’raha said back, before his expression turned thoughtful. “Maybe I could look through my tomes again… Find something more discernible. There’s a chance I overlooked it, since I was mostly researching ways to stop the spread of Light.” He smiled, before looking at Health Care shyly, timidly asking, “Might you want to search with me, Health Care?” 

Sami’tan answered for him, “That would be great! I need to go get everyone and everything set up anyway.” He marched towards the door, waving back at Health and G’raha as they both looked at him stunned. “Have fun, you two, I’m off to find Alphy!” And with that he busted out of the doors and ran down the glittering blue stairs towards the doors that would lead him to the Crystarium.

He stumbled out of the tower in his rush, almost falling down the large staircase. His eyes were blinded by the bright shining sky, the light making them hurt before he adjusted. After his eyes settled his looked around the Crystarium. There were people happingly mulling about, the carefree attitude not having worn off for everyone of Norvrandt yet. The atmosphere was so peaceful and serene here. It felt safe, and cozy, despite being so open and big. Maybe that had something to do with the Crystal Tower looming over everyone’s heads. The thing had become a symbol of salvation, and it was hard not to feel protected when nearby it. 

He sauntered down the stairs, some people waving towards him. He probably looked out of place, bright green wearing peculiar clothes, but the people of the Crystarium knew better than to question him by now. He waved back to everyone who waved and then looked to the left and then the right. He suddenly realized he had no idea where Alphinaud might be. He probably should have asked that before he rushed out… but oh well. He decided he’d check in with the receptionist at The Pendants before going on a wild goose chase around a huge city.

(He also hoped that Alphinaud hasn’t left the Crystarium, since it would be all that much harder to track him down.)

\--

The receptionist at The Pendants was delighted to see him again, happy to know he was doing well. He asked about Health Care, and Sami’tan let him know Health Care was having a splendid time with the Exarch at the moment. He seemed very delighted to hear that the Exarch was taking time off to spend with his very dear friend.

After they both laughed Sami’tan asked him if he had seen Alphinaud anywhere, to which he replied that Alphinaud had been headed to the markets, so that’s where Sami’tan was headed now. Heading towards the markets reminded Sami’tan of something very important: He had yet to get Health Care a gift. Hopefully there was something for both Tataru and Health are the Crystarium markets? Though… Health Care was hard to shop for. Nothing really pleased him, and he wanted to wow him this time around.

As he was lost in thought, he didn’t pay attention to his surrounds. He would have missed Alphinaud had Alphinaud not ran over as soon as he saw Sami’tan. Sami’tan was so lost in thought he stumbled into Alphinaud, looking down to apologize before getting filled with joy at seeing Alphinaud’s smiling face. He smiled widely, his tail and ears flicking back and forth unconsciously. He reached his arms out, wrapping them around Alphinaud and doing a little hug and spin. He laughed, happy to feel Alphinaud in his arms again, before he put him down and stepped back at bit.

“Good to see you, too.” Alphinaud said softly, his voice filled with laughter, and Sami’tan almost scooped him up again. Almost. They were in public, afterall. And though the people of the Crystarium were already so used to Sami’tan’s displays of affections, he still tried to tone it down. However, he couldn’t stop himself from leaning down slightly and kissing Alphinaud, who returned his kiss happily back, reaching out and clasping both his hands around Sami’tan’s.

“I missed you.” Sami’tan murmured, pulling back from Alphinaud’s mouth. He missed him so much whenever he was away, his chest always felt so empty with the lack of Alphinaud’s presence. Right now, however, his heart was soaring, and he nuzzled against Alphinaud’s cheek because he couldn’t contain just how happy he was. 

Alphinaud laughed softly again, pulling back and eyeing Sami’tan’s outfit. “Ready for the Starlight’s Celebration, are we?” He said, his voice filled with joy. An after effect of Sami’tan’s arrival, no doubt. It was hard to be anything but joyed right now, for the both of them. 

Sami’tan nodded several times, his tail flicking again. “Yeah I am! And you gotta get ready, too.” He spun around again, dragging Alphinaud with him because Alphinaud had yet to let go of his hands. As they slowed down, Sami’tan told him, “All of us Scions and friends are gonna celebrate here!”

Alphinaud had gasped in surprise when being spun suddenly, and now he was finding his equilibrium again. “We are?” He asked offhandedly, getting steady. “Norvrandt doesn’t celebrate the Starlight’s Celebration.”

“They don’t, but we do.” Sami’tan said, as if there was no argument in the first place. “Just ‘cos everyone’s on the first doesn’t mean I’m not gonna get everyone together and celebrate anyway.” He pouted at Alphinaud, and Alphinaud laughed, bringing a hand up to his mouth.

“That’s fair enough,” He said, before looking thoughtful. “How do you plan on having us all celebrate?”

Sami’tan smiled, getting excited to tell him his grand plans. “We’re all gonna go eat at that one place, y’know,” he said, fumbling because he didn’t remember the name. “And we’re gonna get everyone together! Alisaie, Thancred, Urianger, Ryne, ‘Shola, and even Feo Ul.” He leaned in, his voice dropping as he dramatically whispered, “Health Care looooovveees Feo Ul, so it’d be a shame not to have them.” He winked, before laughing, and Alphinaud laughed too, albeit looking a little confused. 

Sami’tan straightened up, finishing off, “But yeah! We’re all gonna get together, eat, and I’m gonna give Health Care a gift!” He frowned, his ears drooping, “Though I haven’t figured out what it is yet…” He frowned further, his tail even drooping now. “I’m hoping I can find something here? I wanna make this good for him.” He sighed, his demeanor taking a complete 180. “You see, this time of the year was never kind to Health Care. It’s been better more recently, but he’s always gloomy and closed off. I wanna give him something that will maybe give him better memories.” He finished off, frowning and looking down.

Alphinaud watched Sami’tan during his entire speech, getting more and more concerned. Once Sami’tan had finished, he let go of one of Sami’tan’s hands to bring his hand up, cupping Sami’tan’s cheek. Sami’tan leaned into the hand, looking sadly at Alphinaud. Alphinaud looked thoughtly back at him, before saying, “I’m sure you’ll find something. You’re the one who knows him best out of all of us, afterall.” Alphinaud smiled softly at him, and he felt his heart jump a little, Alphinaud’s smile never failing to make him happy.

He reached up, grabbing the hand Alphinaud had put on his cheek, looking shyly to the floor and he replied softly. “You’re right, Alphy.” He closed his eyes, taking a moment to cherish the hand on his face, before moving it away, but not letting go. “I just wish I had more time to figure something out.” He murmured.

Alphinaud lifted up his other hand, doing his thing he does where he sticks up a finger when an idea strikes him. “Why don’t I get everyone together for you so you have more time to figure out a gift?” He smiled at Sami’tan. “A Starlight’s Celebration seems like a grand idea, so it should be no bother getting everyone here in the Crystarium ready to participate.” He put his hand to his mouth, thinking. “Why don’t you go get Feo Ul while I gather everyone else?”

Sami’tan’s tail flicked up, and he nodded, getting excited again. “That sounds like a great idea!” He looked around the Crystarium, before confiding, “I didn’t expect to find anything for him here anyway, he’s hard to shop for.” He snickered, before a thought occurred to him. He gasped, “Wait! Before I go though, I have to find something for Tataru. We promised to bring her something back.”

Alphinaud’s eyes widened, and he said, “I’ll help. I wouldn’t want to put you through Tataru’s rage had you failed to bring anything back. The Twelve know how terrifying she can be if you cross her.” He confided in a whisper, and Sami’tan laughed, causing Alphinaud to laugh too. They both walked off towards the stalls to find something Tataru appropriate, planning to split off afterwards.

\--

Sami’tan teleported to Il Mheg, dropping off in Lydha Lran, looking around. The weather was clear, the sun shining beautifully over the flowery landscape. This place looked so serene, like a- well, faerie land. He supposed it should look like that. He knew how much Health Care loved this place. Sami’tan enjoyed seeing him so at peace somewhere, since he was normally on edge otherwise. Health Care always seemed to be alert, and ready to fight. When he was here, however, he almost seemed to relax for once, not fearing anything, despite the fact that there were several enemies in this place anyway. Maybe it had to do with it being so secluded from civilization? It was hard not to feel like you’d been whisked away to some magical fairy tale.

Sami’tan walked away from the aetheryte, waving to a few pixies who had waved back at him, and then he watched them fly off, giggling. Even though Sami’tan knew he had no reason to worry anymore, he was still suddenly fearful for what they were planning, so he quickly rushed off, but not in the direction of the castle which Titania resides in. No, he had friends to visit first.

He took a left, climbing up the hill to see the entrance to Lyhe Mheg in the distance. He saw Tyr Beq and An Lad there, chatting away with each other, not having noticed his arrival yet. An Lad saw him first, gasping and tapping Tyr Beq, pointing towards him. Tyr Beq turned, and got so filled with joy at seeing him they did a quick little spin in the air, waving rapidly. Sami’tan waved back, speeding up to a trot to come see them.

“Hello!” He called out as he approached. He wiggled his ears at them, and smiled brightly. 

“Hello, Sami’tan!” Tyr Beq called back, fluttering closer to him. “What brings you to Il Mheg, and our humble abode? And what are those adorably cute clothes you’re wearing?” They gestured at his outfit with their arms, and he smiled, doing a little spin to show off.

“We’re celebrating!” He said, not sure how to explain it further since he wasn’t sure if Norvrandt ever had a holiday like the Starlight’s Celebration. Plus, pixies kept themselves separated from civilization as is.

Tyr Beq glanced over him, with a thoughtful look on their face. “What sorta celebration are we talking?” 

“You spend time with your friends and family, and give each other gifts and eat good food!” Sami’tan explained.

Tyr Beq looked delighted, their wings fluttering them up higher into the air above Sami’tan’s head. He craned his neck up to look at them as they spun around. “That sounds wonderful!” They said, putting their hands on their face. “Oh I wonder what sorta dreams a holiday like that could create! And with such cute clothes?” They had a starry look in their eyes, and then floated back down, grabbing Sami’tan’s hand in their two tiny ones.

“You have to take me along, of course. And An Lad too!” Tyr Beq let go of his hand and gestured wildly back An Lad who was still behind them. An Lad, now that they weren’t trying to make nightmares, was actually somewhat of a shy pixie. Sami’tan supposed it could be because most of their memories consisted of being locked in a castle. Sami’tan smiled at An Lad, and An Lad smiled softly back, waving a little. 

Tyr Beq watched the exchange, smiling widely before fluttering back into Sami’tan’s face to get him to pay attention to him. “Oh, tell me you’ll let us go? Please?” 

Sami’tan brought a hand to his chin, clearly playing the part of thinking it over. “Weeellll…” He drawled out, but his other hand on his hip. “I’ll have to ask Titania first, of course.”

Tyr Beq’s eyes widened, and then all of them jumped when they heard a booming voice come from the sky. “You better ask me first! My beautiful little sapling, if you didn’t ask ME first it would just be cruel.” Sami’tan flinched, looking chagrined at Tyr Beq, who looked somewhat amused at the fact Sami’tan was the one getting scolded. Titania’s booming voice continued, “I expect a visit Sami’tan! And why don’t you have my other sweet sapling with you? Ah, oh well, you can tell me all about it when you come visit me in my beautiful castle. It gets lonely in here, you know.” Sami’tan could basically picture Feo Ul crossing their arms and pouting down at him. 

He smiled at Tyr Beq and An Lad, scratching the back of his head. “Well, you see, I have business to attend to.” He looked over at the castle silhouetted in the distance, before looking back at the pixies. “On my way back, I’ll let you know where we’re meeting up for the evening.” 

Sami’tan turned, taking a look at how far he was going to have to walk, and was steeling himself to take the journey before Tyr Beq shouted out, “Wait!!”

Sami’tan turned back, looking at Tyr Beq with a questioning look on his face.

“Take one of the porxies, it’ll go quicker.” They said pointing towards the nu mou who took care of the familiars. 

“Oh! Thank you.” Sami’tan replied, walking over and grabbing the reins of the porxie the nu mou had gotten ready for him. He hopped on, situated himself, and then smiled and waved goodbye to everyone before fluttering off towards the castle.

\--

The porxie fluttered down onto the steps of the castle door and landed gracefully. Sami’tan heaved himself off and patted the porxie, thanking it, and watched it fly away back towards Lydha Lran. He turned, looking up at the tall, tall door before him. This castle looked relatively normally sized from far away, and it always surprised him just how tall it was when he was up close. He knocked twice on the door, then rocked back and forth on his feet as he waited for Feo Ul to open up.

He heard what sounded like a bang, then the tall doors slowly creaked open. He peaked in through the crack into the hall, and then pushed his way through once it was open wide enough. The doors quickly slammed shut behind him, sending a strong gust of air from behind, making his hair fly around wildly. He stood there, blinking into the darkness somewhat stunned, before the lights suddenly turned on and Titania slowly floated down from the ceiling. Why they were up there, he wouldn’t dare ask.

He looked up at them, squinting in the shining light, and saw Feo Ul smiling back down at him. He smiled back, waving and flicking his ears at them. They giggled, before suddenly a popping sound rang out and they were back to their normal size. They fluttered down towards his eye level, and waved back.

“Hello my sweet, sweet sapling! I see the Source has been treating you well in our time apart. Oh, so very long. You won’t forget me once you go back for good? You’ll still visit?” Feo Ul started drilling him with questions, and he put up his hands, awkwardly laughing and trying to get them to slow down.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry. Me and Health could never forget our big strong branch, now could we?” He said, watching them as they spun in a circle of happiness, nodding feverently. He smiled, tilting his head and laughing. “It’s good to see you, Feo Ul.”

“It’s good to see you too! I wish my other sapling was here, too!” They said accusingly, putting their hands on their hips and pouting at him.

“There’s a very good reason for why!” He quickly got out, before explaining, “Y’see, we’re celebrating the Starlight’s Celebration, and I wanted to make inviting you,” He pointed at Feo Ul when his said this, “a surprise gift! Because Health Care adores you, and you’d love to surprise him, wouldn’t you?”

Feo Ul got a thoughtful expression, nodding, “That does sound like fun, but-” They paused, glancing over Sami’tan’s outfit, before saying, “What IS the Starlight’s Celebration.”

Sami’tan blinked, before deadpanning at them. “You weren’t eavesdropping? You we’re pretty quick on pointing yourself out when I mentioned you.” 

They stuttered, “Of- Of course I wasn’t eavesdropping! It’s not nice to eavesdrop. Now tell me what it is.” They crossed their arms, looking at him with an annoyed expression, and Sami’tan wasn’t entirely convinced that they weren’t, but he decided to entertain them.

“It’s a holiday dedicated to spending time with your loved ones. You exchange gifts, and eat food together, and just have a good time. And-” He said, gesturing to his outfit, “There’s really cute clothes they make for it! The entire aesthetic is cute. I think the pixies would love it.”

Feo Ul looked over his outfit, fluttering around him to get a look at every side, and they muttered, “It is a very cute outfit…” The fluttered back in front of him and nodded their head at him. “I’ll go! Like you guys were gonna be able to keep me away regardless!” They teased, and Sami’tan had to admit to himself they were right. There was no way they could hide it from Feo Ul that they were all celebrating something.

“I’m glad! I can’t wait to see you there. We’re gonna be eating at that one bar- restaurant or something, you know, that’s by the pendents?” Sami’tan should really learn the name of that place sometime.

Feo Ul nodded, “I know the one! Oh, I can’t wait to see my cute little saplings in their adorable outfits!” 

Sami’tan laughed, saying, “Health looks very cute in his! I’m sure you’ll love it.” He glanced at a tall window, gauging where the sun was before turning and waving. “Well, I gotta go figure out what I’m gonna get for Health Care as a gift, so I’ll see you later, Feo Ul!” 

Feo Ul waved back, calling, “Make sure whatever you get him is as [snae ling] as you can make it! Take care, sapling, and don’t forget to call me when you need it!” 

Sami’tan laughed, and then walked through the doors that were once again opening up, taking a breath of the fresh flowery scent of Il Mheg as he walked down the stairs and onto the path.

\--

Sami’tan decided to take the scenic route back, taking his time as he walked down the pathway. He was trying to think on what he should get- or make, at this point- for his best friend. He wanted to do something meaningful, but there was hardly anytime for it anymore.

He sighed, before calling out his fat cat, Nugget. Perhaps she could help him brainstorm. She couldn’t talk, but he could talk to her, at least. She appeared before him in a little flash, and meowed up at him. He smiled, reaching down and petting her cute round face. “Hi Nugget!” He greeted her, and she meowed again. 

He immediately jumped right into it, “Nugget, I’m at a loss.” He started rambling, sitting down in a soft looking flowery patch. Nugget looked up at him, tilting her head, and he continued. “You see, I wanna make Health Care a gift, but I don’t have any ideas.”

He sighed, putting his chin in his palm as he looked up at the bright blue sky. “I already know he’s gonna love that I invited the pixies, but is that enough?” He looked down at Nugget, and at her stern stare, he responded, “I know he wouldn’t be disappointed, but I would be.” He pouted down at her.

Nugget meowed at him, and he crossed his arms. “I can’t just do practical. I want it to mean something!” 

Nugget meowed again, and he said, “What does he love?” He thought about it for a moment, and then said, disappointed. “Not a lot.”

He looked down at Nugget again, and started getting the inkling of an idea. “Well, he loves his dodo a lot… Just like how I love you, but-” He collapsed into the flowers behind him, laying down in them while sighing and staring at the sky. “I don’t know what I’d do! I’m not an artist, I can’t just draw or build something.” He pouted again, closing his eyes.

He felt Nugget nudge his side, and he rolled over, curling around her and petting her. He started letting his mind wander, trying to figure out a way to expand on his dodo idea. He could make the dodo a shirt? But he hasn’t studied the craft of weaving yet. 

“Augh!” He shouted in frustration, rolling back onto his back. “I wish I could just make something pop out of thin air!”

He heaved a few deep breaths, before he realized, maybe he could just make something pop out of thin air. He blinked a few times, before quickly standing back up, brushing off the petals from his outfit.

“Nugget, I have a few stops to make! It was nice talking, and thank you very much for your assistance.” He reached down, patted her head, and she trilled back up at him. He stood up, and turned. “Come along now, we have to go let Tyr Beq and An Lad know where the celebration is going to be before we make our stops.” And with that he started walking back down the path, much more pep in his steps.

\--

After Sami’tan made his stops, he teleported back to the Crystarium. In his hands was a sloppily wrapped present that he had assembled last minute. He looked at it, and closed his eyes, sending a thought to the twelve that hopefully Health Care would like it. After that he opened his eyes, looking to the right and turned to start walking towards the place everyone was meeting.

It was already late, the stars starting to poke out from the quickly darkening sky. He spotted some people looking at it in awe, and smiled softly, holding his present to his chest. He was glad he could help these people, glad he did, as annoyed as he was when he first arrived here. 

He was probably going to be the last one to arrive to their party, seeing as he had to stay behind and redo his gift several times… but no matter. No one would be upset that he was late. He just has to hope that Health Care loves his gift. 

He walked up the stairs, looking around the open market area until he found the pathway up to where he was going. It looked relatively empty, the people of the Crystarium getting ready to go to sleep, or head to their homes for the night. Walking up to the meeting place, he saw several tables pushed together, lights and candles on them, piled with various foods. He smiled as he realized Alphinaud really did get everything handled for him. This looked like a proper Starlight’s Celebration dinner, albeit a bit large, but they had a large family. 

Everyone was there already, Alphinaud pointing, looking as if he was still directing where everything should go. Alisaie was beside him, probably saying different directions. They looked as if they were about to start bickering, so Sami’tan drifted his gaze elsewhere. Thancred, Ryne, and Urianger were all talking together, Ryne looking over the table with wonder in her eyes. Sami’tan realized she had never experienced anything like this, and he couldn’t wait to tell her all sorts of traditions from the Source. Moving on, he saw Y'shtola standing with Health Care, G’raha standing slightly behind him. Y'shtola was looking at the group of pixies, who were flying over the table all excitedly, waringly. Health Care looked like he trying to explain to Y'shtola all about them, and that they were fine and wouldn’t mess with anything. Sami’tan smiled, his heart swelling with love for his family. He clutched his hands tighter around Health Care’s gift, and then kept walking to join everyone.

Alphinaud saw him first, after turning away from his sister to talk to someone who was bringing over food. His eye had caught Sami’tan’s bright outfit, and he called out, “Everyone! Sami’tan is here!”

Everyone turned to look at him, and greeted him with a chorus of various greetings. He waved, smiling wide, his fangs showing, before he ran the rest of the way over.

“Welcome everyone!” He glanced over the table, and the small attempt at decorations with what they brought here to the First. “It looks wonderful Alphinaud. Thank you for your help.” He looked at Alphinaud, complimenting him.

Alphinaud bowed, attempting to hide his slightly flushed cheeks. “It was no trouble at all. I’m glad you thought up the idea.”

“Alright, lovebirds, I'm starving, so it’s time to eat.” Health Care interrupted, before sitting down in the seat in front of him, starting to pile his plate with food. G’raha looked at him startled, before sitting down in the seat next to him. He looked up at Sami’tan, with a look that said ‘should we?’, and Sami’tan nodded.

“Yes, let’s eat, I’m quite hungry.” He laughed, before sitting down next to Health Care, motioning to Alphinaud to sit next to him. He did, and then everyone else took their seats and started piling their plates with food. (The pixies ended up just sitting on the table, happily watching and talking with everyone while they ate.) 

\--

Hours had passed, and it was well into night time now. Everyone was still here after eating their fill, enjoying each other's company. It was nice to get everyone together while they had a moment of respite. Sami’tan couldn’t even remember the last time everyone had been together like that. There were still faces missing, and Sami’tan did miss them, but this still felt nice. Comforting and cozy. Like family.

He looked over everyone, enjoying their happy peaceful expressions. He pushed scraps of food around with his fork, his leg bouncing. He was trying to wait to give Health his gift, but he was reaching his limit. 

He glanced beside him, watching Health Care smile (actually smile!) at G’raha, and decided to tap him on the shoulder. 

Health Care turned, giving Sami’tan a questioning look, and Sami’tan held up his precariously wrapped gift. Health Care reached out and grabbed it, turning it around to look over it. 

Sami’tan smiled, then started nervously rambling as Health Care started to rip open the paper. “It’s not- very big, or exciting, but-” Health Care had started to reveal a part of it, gray coloring showing through. Sami’tan continued on, “I sorta… got the idea from the ascians? Yeah, I know. But it was like- I didn’t have time to buy anything, or make anything, and I’m not incredibly good at making things-” By now Health Care had taken the gift out of the wrapper. He was holding a tiny figurine of a dodo chick, and around one of its legs was a tag that said ‘Merry Starlight’s M’itu’. It wasn’t big, or extravagant, but- “But I thought, after seeing Amarout, it looked like the ascians used to just be able to create things. And I was like, ‘That’d be so easy, making it appear out of thin air’, so I did that.”

Health Care looked up at him after staring at the dodo for awhile , his expression unreadable. Sami’tan laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “It took a lot of tries- thank the twelve the Amaurotines were still there in that ghost city. They were able to help me learn, and were quite proud at my attempts!” He laughed nervously, before softly continuing, “Do you like it?”

Health Care looked back down at the dodo, turning it to look at all the sides. It still didn’t looked incredibly perfect, lopsided in places. Health Care opened his mouth, stating, “It’s stupid,” and Sami’tan’s heart dropped for a second, before he continued, “but it’s so like you. I love it, a lot.” 

Sami’tan smiled, his eyes feeling slightly misty, before he pulled Health Care into a hug. Health Care protested, trying to escape for a bit, before giving up and slumping into the hug. Sami’tan quietly said, “Merry Starlight’s again, M’itu,” before continuing much louder, “Group hug!”

Health Care’s eyes grew wide, and he tried to escape again, before Sami’tan reached over with one arm grabbing G’raha’s robe, pulling him onto Health Care. Behind him he felt Alphinaud get pushed onto him, probably by his sister, and watched as everyone else joined in. 

Sami’tan felt his heart grow warm, feeling so at home with this family, before shouting, “Merry Starlight’s!” and he listened as everyone else shouted back. Sami’tan couldn’t picture his life without any of these people, and he was sure M’itu couldn’t as well.


End file.
